Underneath Pyro's Mask
by howdoIremembermyusername
Summary: What's under that mysterious mask?


**Pyro is Freaky Mutant Thing- For Now?**

* * *

BLU Sniper and RED Demoman sat around a picnic table outside the base with the endless desert stretching out in front of them, discussing the recently disturbing events around Dustbowl involving Soldier.

"Ah, boy, I got me connections to the spirit world an' such, and I can tell ya _somefing_'s wrong. _Very_ wrong."

"And what would that 'somefing' be?"

"I can't tell ye fo' sure. But some somefing be wrong around these parts."

Demo leaned in real close for emphasis, and said very solemnly, "I can feel it, feel it in me bones."

"Well, yeah, we know that Soldier went insane. Or, rather, moreso than usual. And that, in his insane fit, he was able to knock the RED Medic back to some weird limbo land between Respawn and death eventually. And the BLU Pyro, with the other Sniper, was unable to revive him, especially after some creature had been gnawing at him. Plus the BLU Scout has disappeared recently."

"I dunno... but I tell ya what... the BLU Pyro's got my susipicions perked. I think the BLU Scout had a real good reason to run... He got the bad feeling as well." The Demo pointed to the Pyro, standing around carelessly.

"Look at him, boy," his voice suddenly in a whisper,"we never knew his face. Never could trust him. Yet you think... he's all fine?"

After a short pause, the Scotsman continued. "No, boy, we can't believe him, no matter how much ye want ta. He's _hiding_ something, really. An' we gotta find what that is, out. Find it out. Just look at him, boyo!"

There was a change over in the Sniper's face. "You're right, we got to. But how?"

Demo answered him by pulling out his giant sword, the Eyelander. A diffuse glow returned to his remaining eye. Sniper obliged him and got his freakishly huge knife, the Bushwhacka.

Demo yelled to the Pyro. He looked over, raised his hands, and ran off.

The Demoman flew off toward him at an incredible speed, using one of his inhumanly fast charges. He caught the Pyro and pinned him down. Sniper ran over, panting slightly.

"Well? What're you waiting for, boy?"

"Nothing, I just-"

"Got on with it!"

As Sniper reached for Pyro's face mask, the fire setter convulsed and set off in a wave of resistance. Demo barely managed to contain him. The Sniper tried again, but resistance was similarly difficult. So Demo reached for his omnipresent bottle and socked Pyro right in the head.

"You bloody killed him!"

"Relax, he's just unconscious." He laughed strangely. "If he were dead, he'd look a _lot_ worst."

"Okay then."

Sniper gingerly opened up Pyro's gas mask. Real slow like.

Underneath was something out of a horror movie. It could no longer be described as human.

It was gray, very drained of life, with the eyes hanging slightly out of the sockets, their yellow pupils burning at them, which had become quite deep. The mouth had no lips; it was some sort of opening. And it was filled with sharp, animalistic teeth. The tongue had also become straighter and split at a part, like a lizard's. Finally, the hair was... a sickly white and very frail, like it was going to fall apart any moment.

Sniper had had enough of looking at the Pyro. "Sweet... mother of... Jesus..."

He looked over to Demo, then staggered off a little bit.

Demoman was quickly aging, his hair graying, then falling off. His skin become more and more contoured and wrinkled, and the color corresponded slowly to the hair. Flakes also began to fall off of him, all around. His body weakened and he collapsed to the ground. Then, out of his eyepatch, several red glowing things left him. They were characteristic of the Eyelander spirits but more... malevolent.

Sniper could take it no longer and ran off toward the base.

"What was happening to Dustbowl?" he asked.

But what had already happened was only a taste. Things would get much, much worse.

* * *

Here's the medicore crap song thrown together in five minutes for this time: watch?v=pRIYUejGUHc (fagfiction doesn't accept links, add a slash and the whole youtube part).


End file.
